


Unnatural

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Die Flucht [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds out Sherlock can do magic. The result is just what he'd expect from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnatural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).



John didn't let himself run his fingers through his hair. As he shook his head, he could feel the unfamiliar weight of them, and he didn't want to face the reality of it. Sherlock, stupid bloody genius he was, had done this to him. And John wasn't having any of it. At least, as far as he had any choice in the matter. 

With a sigh, he pushed himself up off the couch, fully intending to go make tea. His new additions, however had plans of their own, clattering against the top of the door frame with a painful aftershock. “Bloody hell!” he cursed, stepping back and taking the now pained antlers into his hands. Sherlock had, belatedly, warned him he might have horns, but these, he was finding out as his fingers roamed over them, were far more than just mere horns. They were a pair of full on antlers, sprouting from the top of his head as though he were a buck.

“Sherlock!” he bellowed, going to sit on his couch with a huff, still cradling his aching skull. It was bad enough his flatmate had shown him that magic was real, that he had to adjust to Sherlock Holmes telling him magic was real without having to deal with the aftereffects of being experimented on with said real magic. With a groan, he rubbed at the base of them, trying to relieve the ache they were causing his skull. He was mildly surprised when the velvet like covering that had been on them started to just come off, and oh did it feel good.

He continued up the antlers with a shiver up his spine. This was not at all what he expected. It was like the morning- all morning? - had been spent growing antlers and now that they were full, he was going through all the stages a dear did every year. As more of the thin fuzz rubbed away, he felt his heart beat race in his chest, getting faster even as he tried to cal his breathing. 

“Sherlock, please!” it was a plea he didn't expect to be answered, his voice shaking with unfamiliar fear. This was magic. He tried to take steady breaths, gasping for air he knew he should have been able to find easily, but his body was in a panic, his vision blurring at the edges. “Sherlock..” he tried to call one last time, voice fading with his mind as he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of one of Random Nexus' prompt words on twitter: Antlers.


End file.
